Rena Hale
by animeluver23
Summary: I am a ninja, But I'm no ordinary ninja. Unlike other ninjas who use kunai knives and shiruken, I use a sword as well. The sword is for close-combat and the other two are for long-range attacks. and I use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and senjutsu.
1. Chapter 1

I am a ninja, but I'm no ordinary ninja. Unlike other ninjas who use kunai knives and shiruken, I use a sword as well. The sword is for close-combat and the other two are for long-range attacks. I also use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and senjutsu. I am also a jinjuriki for the nine-tailed beast. It was passed down to me from my mother. The nine-tails is always passed down from one of the parents to the oldest child, and I'm the oldest. I have a 5-year old sister. The youngest child of the clan learns how to control their chakra and ninjutsu, as well as battle formations, attacks, and defensive stances. But people see me as a normal 7th grade girl who takes the bus to and from school, who has normal friends, and who has a normal family. But that isn't true. Few amount of people know about me being a ninja, my family of course and others. I am Rena Hale from the Hale clan. The Hale clan is a lost clan formed from the Uzumaki clan of Konohoa, but the difference is that the Hale clan is in the 21st century. So without further ado, the story begins.

* * *

Rena pov

I was on the bus, sitting alone, heading home in the seat next to my friend Evelyn. She was sitting next to Muhammad who was wiping his gloved hands on the window and he was also waiting for Evelyn to turn around so he could put his hand on her face. In the seat diagonal from mine were Jason and Sebastian. In the seat behind me were Jake and Anthony. Evelyn, Jason, Jake, and Anthony were talking about random stuff and shit and I didn't care. I was just looking at them wonderin when they were gonna shut up and Jason commented on how I didn't have a clue on what they were talkin about. They started talkin loudly and it was getting on my nerves so I got my IPod out and started to listen to "_Shine Supernova" by Cody Simpson*, _but that didn't help, Evelyn saw this and she shut up. I have to thank her later. So then Anthony started to make perverted noises and that was it, I snapped.

Evelyn pov

As soon as we started talking louder, I saw Rena take her iPod out which wasn't good so I shut up but that didn't help. Then Anthony started to make noises and I felt shivers go up my back. I turned around and saw Rena giving off a devilish aura. '_Uh-oh. Anthony's in deep shit'_

Muhammad pov

Here I was sitting here next to Evelyn wiping my gloved hands on the window and waiting for Evelyn to turn her head so I could put my hand on her face. I heard Anthony make perverted noises which was just gross. There was a shiver up my spine and I saw Rena give off a murderous aura._ 'Fuck. Anthony's in deep shit'_

Jason pov

I saw Rena looking at us wondering what we were talking about and I said that she didn't have a clue to what we were saying. After a few minutes of talking, Evelyn shut up. I didn't know why but oh well. Anthony then started to make perverted noises and I felt a shiver go up my back. I turned and saw Rena give off an ominous aura. _'Damn. Anthony's in deep shit'_

Jake's pov

Here I was talking to Anthony, Evelyn, and Jason bout' stuff and shit when I saw Rena take hr IPod out and I knew that that wasn't a good sign. Whenever she takes her IPod out, it usually means that she's really pissed off or that she's really annoyed. I would know that cuz' I've pissed her off AND annoyed her before. I also know about her being a ninja and she told me not to tell anyone or else she would kill me, so I kept it a secret since the 2nd grade. Then Anthony started to make perverted noises as if he was having an orgasm. I felt a shiver go up my spine. Looking at the seat in front of me, I saw Rena giving a murderous aura. _'Oh, that's not good. Anthony, you're in deep shit'_

Evelyn/Muhammad/Jason/Jake pov

_' Anthony, you're in deep shit'_

Normal pov

" Anthony, SHUT TH-"

*BAM*

* * *

Author's note's

Anthony: hey why did you make me the victim and not anyone else?

me: cuz'

Anthony: cuz'...

me: just cuz'. now go in the corner

Anthony: Bitch*says under breath*

me: what you say?

Anthony: nothing

me: thought so

Jason/Jake/Muhammad: ohhhhhhh,you just got poned boy a girl!

Anthony: shut up

boys: *all arguing*

me: *pissed off* shut up all of you! you all get to go in the corner now

* Listen to it its good


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Rena Hale:_

_Evelyn/Muhammed/Jason/Jake POV_

_'Anthony, you're in deep shit'_

_"Anthony, SHUT THE FU-"_

_*BOOM*_

Normal pov

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" is what everyone on the bus heard from Rena and Jason and multiple puffs of smoke before the collision.

_'Good thing we're on a private bus route owned by the clan in case this happened' _thought Rena and made the clones disappear also in a puff of smoke. She turned around and saw everyone, but Jake, Jason, and Philson(Jason's brother) looking at her strangely.

Rena pov

After we released the jutsu, I turned around and saw everyone, but Jake,Jason, and Philson looking at me strangely. I just sighed and released my transformation jutsu and my entire appearance changed. My layered chest- length black hair now reached my waist, my grey elbow length shirt and black jeans changed to a blue v-neck kimono that ended mid-thigh, black shorts that ended at the top of my thigh, black sandals, elbow-length black fingerless gloves, and a grey fishnet shirt*. On the back of my waist was a sword encased in a black sheath and the hilt was gold and black. Wrapped around right thigh, was gauze and on the gauze was my shiruken pouch and on the front of my right hip was my kunai knife pouch. And holding the kimono together was a black sash at the waist. Everyone looked amazed, espically the boys they were except Jake, Jason and Philson. Having a feeling that we'll be fighting the Akatsuki, I got three shadow clones going into sage mode in Mount Myōboku and left the bus.

Jason pov

Rena and I said _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. You see my parents told me that 6 years ago that we were a branck of the Uchiha clan and that I was supposed to be engaged to the Hale clan's eldest daughter ever since we were born. Our parents were friends ever since high school and they decided that their children, Rena and I, were to be engaged.

"If anyone on this bus tells their friends or family this directly or through the internet, I swear that I will kill you personally." said Rena. I then stood up and undid my transformation jutsu, so did Philson. My hair stayed the same the shirt that I was wearing was now a tight black sleeveless turtleneck, my jeans are now black pants and it had the same thing as on Rena's thigh. I also have a sword but it goes across my back and it has a red hilt, encased in a black sheath. Philson's release was basically the same. but in stead of his sword having a red hilt, it had a teal hilt. All the girls on the bus were drooling at our appearance. Rena had a blush on her face, while smirking, I thought, _'she'll never change'_. So I told her to go outside, she nodded and left the bus.

"Why can't we go outside?" I heard Evelyn ask.

"Its' personal business"

"But do you know why we can't go outside" Anthony asked. If I gave him a direct answer, Rena would kill me. Not to mention that he pissed her off and he would have to deal with all the pain that she will give him. I would know cuz' I've pissed her off before so did Jake but he didn't get beat up, the lucky bastard didn't have to go through hell and back. Then again it was second grade, so yea. Anyways I decided to give Anthony his answer. I replied with,

"Maybe, maybe not. You have to ask Rena but that won't be a good idea because you pissed her off." I called up Rena's close friends and told them this,

"I do know what's happening but it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask her yourself about what's going on." They all nodded and went back to their seats.

"All of you have to stay here on the bus. If not you will have to deal with Rena and I won't be helping you get out of her hell hole. Just letting you know." is what I told everyone before leaving the bus. So in case we might fight the Akatsuki I got three shadow clones in Mount Myōboku going into sage mode. After I did that I left the bus to go and help Rena in the upcoming battle.

* * *

*No it's not see-through, perverts.

Jason: i wish it was

Anthony: me to

Other guys mentioned: yea, me to

me: well hate ta break it to u but unlike u guys im not a pervert, plus im a girl

guys: well why dont you wear see through clothing

me: cuz'

guys: cuz...

me: just cuz'. now all of u in the corner

guys: bitch*mumbles under breath*

me: what

guys: nothing

me:good

Guys: reviews are appreciated


End file.
